


An Undeserving Wolf

by AngJo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngJo/pseuds/AngJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first found you, he could have never known that everything would come down to this.</p>
<p>Gender Neutral Reader/Undisclosed</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Undeserving Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story I wrote up for a bigger story I hope to write up some time later.  
> Slight warning, there are some vague parts in the story that can come across as slightly worrying, but those points refer to human experimentation that takes place in the bigger story. 
> 
> The 'He' character is actually an original Character, but it can easily be replaced by a character that you know and enjoy. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you could leave tips or your thoughts on the story in the comments. The bigger story is still a work in progress, but I'd really like to know if people are intrigued by the concept.

He’d hurt you in the worst way possible.

He took you from the one’s who loved you the most. 

He changed you, made you look like a stranger to even yourself. 

He let others hurt you while he sat there, comforting you, telling you everything would be alright or telling you that as a reward for being so brave, he’d go outside with you.

He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, a monster right under your nose. He wasn’t worthy of your kindhearted smiles, your childish laughter and giggles, the way your eyes lit up when you proudly showed him what you had accomplished. 

He was never worthy of those moments, the moments he cherished so much. 

Not when he introduced himself as a stranger, looking for a chat to pass the time on a boring train ride home, while you smiled at him gently, closing your laptop and giving him your full attention, chatting with him as if you’d both met before. 

Not when you sat in his truck heading to a nearby concert together, the wind blowing through you hair, while you laughed at one of his terrible jokes, not knowing you would never see the concert hall. 

Not when you chewed on your pen in confusion at what he was teaching you. The way you nervously smiled as he asked if you understood everything so far. 

Not when you cried in his chest, seeking protection after he’d let one of the others hurt you for something they called a ‘greater purpose’. 

Not now, when you showed him your latest, biggest achievement since he’d brought you here.

Your eyes shined brightly like they always did, your smile making your eyes crinkle slightly. You’d done it, you’d finally managed to solve the big problem that he’d been struggling with since he could remember. However, unlike other times, he couldn’t show the others what you’d accomplished. 

He couldn’t even smile like he did all those other times, wrapping you into a warm hug as he laughed with joy at how proud he was of you. He couldn’t even bring himself to pat you on the head like he’d done all those months ago. 

He simply stared at you, jaw clenched as words tumbled through his mind, screaming at him to do his job, screaming at him to get away while he still could. Yet, the loudest voice he could hear was telling him to return you to the ones who truly loved you. 

The ones who loved you, more than he ever would. More than he would ever be allowed to. 

Looking directly at you, he could see the confusion written across your face. You weren’t used to him being this cold, not after so long. Not after all those warm hugs he’d given you, the way he’d smile at you proudly after everything you did. 

The silence in the room was loud, yet when he took a step forward, it was clear that the silence had been as fragile as glass. Shattering into a million pieces. 

He couldn’t go on like this anymore. He no longer wanted to be the wolf in sheep’s clothing, he wanted to be more. He wanted to protect you from the pack, which stood ready to pounce if you ever strayed too far. He wanted to return you to the ones who deserved you. Wipe your memories of this godforsaken place which you had come to treasure. Wipe your memories of the others, even himself. 

As quickly as the silence had shattered, he’d closed the distance between you both. His eyes fierce as he stared into your own, a hint of sadness hidden in their reflection. Gently he took a hold of your face. Silently, yet carefully pulling you closer to him and ever so gently pressing his lips to yours. 

Confused and slightly terrified you’d grasped his wrists, trying to push him off of you. It was inappropriate. You weren’t meant to be together, you could never be together.

His grip never loosened, nor did it become painful. If anything, his hold on you felt slightly as if he was grasping onto a lifeline. A lifeline to save his sanity which was slowly slipping away from him. 

You were confused and he could tell. Your grip on his wrists had loosened, yet you couldn’t fully accept him, nor could you fully reject him. Feeling your uncertainty, his kisses became slightly more aggressive, almost desperate. 

Pulling away from you, he took a deep breathe, attempting to search your eyes for any sign of rejection that would perhaps make all of this easier. Only he was met with your eyes shut tight, the confusion having taken over your nerves. Smiling gently, allowing himself to cherish another moment he was unworthy of having, he once more closed the distance between you both. With a short, gentle kiss he tried to not notice the way your eyes flew open in shock, the way your hands once more painfully gripped his wrists before letting go completely. 

As he pulled away, he could hear you try to choke out a question as his hands gently moved to hold you steady in his arms. He never opened his eyes, instead choosing to gently rest his forehead against yours, his jaw once more tensing as he refused to let himself answer your questions. Refused to calm you down, tell you everything was alright, that everything was going to be okay. 

Your eyes slipped closed, your breathing steadying itself. 

He didn’t deserve your love, not now, not ever. You’d soon return to your normal life, back to the ones who truly loved you. Yet, as he kept his head rested against yours, as he tried his best to hold back his emotions, he couldn’t help but wish for one thing. 

Disturbing the silence one last time, he whispered his final wish.

_“Please, don’t hate me”_


End file.
